A Demon's Heart
by Raven6921
Summary: After the murder of Mokuba, Seto has decided to take revenge for who did it. but he is not doing it alone. With the help of Demonic Assistant Sinna Daughtry, the truth about Mokuba's murder will be revealed but what happens when the deal is done? Will Sinna continue to serve Seto as a demon or will she get her wish that she has wanted for millenniums.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story:) It has been forever since I have writen one. But thanks to my English 12 journal That my teacher allowed for extra credit. I was able to think of a new story and I think it is a good one:P this chapter isn't that long just warning you now. It is bassed off the first episode of black butler.

I am only doing this once for the whole story.** Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or black butler. They are owned by their rightful and awesome creators. I am just using the ideas and character personalities. all other characters are mine!**

* * *

**Character Bios:**

**Luca Glen Daughtry**

hair color Black

eye color- red

skin color- pale

personality- loves his daughters, he acts like Sinna's best friend even though she doesn't remember him being her father, acts very fatherly but in the same way he acts like a laid back teenager, like to goof around a lot, very protective of Sinna and Sabrina

Species- Full demon ( an outcast of the demon race ( like to breed with different species such as humans and fallen angels))

**Sabrina Annalee Daughtry**

Hair color- Sliver

eye color- lavender

skin color- pale with a light shade of peach

personality- she thinks highly of herself, looks down on Sinna and her father, uptight, she get's jealous very fast, she looks nothing like Luca. She wants to kill Sinna and Seto

species- fallen angel and demon ( more fallen angel then demon)

**Sinna Rose Daughtry**

_Human half_

hair color- light brown

eye color- light blue

skin color- light tan

personality- very kind, caring, sensitive, naïve, protective, doesn't get angry to fast, like to joke around with her fellow friends or demons, scared easily.

_Demon half_

Hair color- Midnight black

eye color- blood-red

skin color- pale

personality informative, quiet, cocky in some ways, graceful speech, protective of Seto and Mokuba, advice giver/guild, acts like a sister sometimes, hates being stalked, likes to fight when Seto isn't looking ( dangerous )

passing time activities: At night she disappears in her world to see her friends and try recovering her lost human memories.

Job: Seto's loyal servant but acts like his assistant

Weapon: kitchen knives and forks ( black butler's Sebastian reference)

_True demon form_

Hair color and style black, long bangs, super short hair, one long piece of hair braided on the right side of her face and hangs to the middle of her chest

eye color- blood-red ( glows )

personality: blood thirsty, cruel, super strength, super speed, lightning fast reflexes, love the thrill of the hunt or of a challenge but all in all she is still very protective of Seto and tries to make sure he stays alive long enough for her to eat his soul ( still have some human feelings)

_looks_- she has wolf ears on top of her head instead of her normal ears, instead of her normal black clothing attire she has fur that covers her personal spots ( shows the part of her stomach but not the breasts, she has her long flowing tail, sharp fangs that poke out over her lower lip, her feet resemble what looked like paws but her hands still look like a human's but with claws for nails and fur up to her elbows. Her eyes look very similar to a wolf's but her's glow red and get very skinny as she looks upon her prey (opponent or victim)

**Howl Shiro**

hair color: light blond

eye color: dark green, yellow around the pupil

species: Shinigami or known as a grim reaper

personality: He is very dramatic, he likes the color red way to much, he has a massive crush on Sinna ( becomes her stalker), jealous very easily of other men around her, he likes to cut things up

Weapons: Wields chainsaw as a death scythe ( black butler's Greil reference)

passing time activities: stalks Sinna and takes pictures of her, sings and dances to himself

fears: Sinna herself ( if she turns into her true demon form or close to turning ( her shadow get's big as she starts getting angered))

* * *

**Chapter one: The Pact**

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?" a distinguished female's voice echoed towards Seto as he stared at the four-legged creature before him. The creature resembled what appeared to him to be a giant wolf with thick black fur, a long flowing tail, moderate pointed ears, red colored eyes that were looking at Seto in a mystic way, and large Raven like wings jutting out it's back.

Seto stared determinedly at the wolf.

" I am sure now make the deal!" he commanded the demon and the wolf gave a soft chuckle as its feathers fell and began spinning around its body slowly shifting and changing its form.

The feather's dispersed and revealed a woman with long hair that was black as the night sky, her eyes glowed red as hellfire and skin pale as the full moon. At the touch of her pale skin could send chills down any spine. She grinned wickedly revealing her sharp-pointed canines and she spoke with confidence as she stated her payment for Seto's revengeful wish.

" as of payment you shall give me your soul. In return I shall be your loyal servant... Now... Do you still wish to make this pact?"

Seto immediately responded.

" Do you even have to ask me a second time?" he snapped in his cold harsh tone with stern eyes.

" I see... so it would seem you just want to get straight to the point. But I must warn you, as a result of this pact do not be surprised that you find yourself being dragged down into the darkest abyss of Hell. Never being able to gaze upon Heaven's sweet sanctuary," she warned gazing on the human standing before her.

" It's agreed, but I have one question for you," Seto said and the woman said nothing, " what is your name demon?"

She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head.

" It has been many years since a human has asked me that. I am known by many names but you may call me Sinna... Sinna Daughtry," she answered as she began walking towards Seto. Blowing softly on her hand her mark slowly appeared. She placed her icy hand on Seto's bare chest branding her mark on his the right upper part of his breast.

" With this our deal is made. Now you may never escape me," she stated and she looked up at him with her dead looking eyes looking up at him sending chills down his spine.

* * *

Please review thank you3


	2. Chapter 2

hello everyone, Here's another chapter for ya:3 this is a longer chapter:)

* * *

Chapter two: A shinigami?

Two years later...

It was an early morning in the Kaiba Manor. The morning breeze blew softly through the dark heavy curtain, making them flutter a bit. A door opened and closed with a quiet click. Foot steps were making soft click along the bamboo wooded floors.

" Master it is time to wake up," Sinna stated in a gentle yet firm tone as she opened the curtains and tied them off to the side, letting in the morning sunlight.

Moaning Seto's eyes opened with a squint from the sunlight. He finally sat up and lend against the head-board and watched as his "assistant" was walking around getting one of his expensive business suits put together.

" For today's breakfast: A pouched salmon with a mint salad with your choice of either toast, french pastries, or scones," she informed as she poured her master's coffee, " which would you prefer for this morning?"

" toast is fine," he said quickly and she nodded her head.

" You have a meeting with the head of accounting manager, I believe his name is Mr. Trancy, today at one o'clock this afternoon. You also must remember that you have that masquerade charity ball here tonight so don't stay at work for very long. I have already memorized the current list of guess and their back grounds. I strongly suggest you socialize with Mr. Shou and a few other of your older associates at the party since he and the other wish to discuss their current businesses," Sinna listed off as she handed Seto's breakfast.

Given a small grunt in thanks she stood back awaiting for further orders. Seto glanced over to the demonic woman before putting his cup down on the small cart.

He already saw that she was ready for her day to begin. She wore a maroon colored blouse that buttoned just enough to show some cleavage, a faded black dress vest that fit to her slim figure, matching black dress pants and black high heels. Her waist length hair was tied back into a very tight and neat looking ponytail only letting her messy bangs hid her red eyes giving her the look of a professional but also mysterious vibe came from her. For over the course of two years Seto has failed to get to know his assistant a bit more.

What really was bugging him was this question... How did she ever become a Demon in the beginning?

"Is there anything else you shall need sir?" Sinna asked in a very formal tone as she put her arms at her sides.

" not at this moment. You may leave to tend to your other duties," he waved off and she gave him a respectful bow before exiting the room.

Once the door shut he looked over at the clock and noticed it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. By the time he was in the shower it would be quarter to twelve. Sighing he got out of his king sized bed and walked into his bathroom and started preparing his shower.

-meanwhile with Sinna -

" good morning everyone, thank you for being here early today. We have a busy schedule for tonight's charity ball. I want everyone to take part equally with no major casualties. For tonight I would like for most of these goals to be done by the time Mr. Kaiba and I return from Kaibacorp. at six o'clock this afternoon: everything must be cleaned, all the hard floors must be swept, mopped and polished, all bedrooms must be vacuumed and cleaned, everything from picture to electronics must be dusted to perfection, every rug must be beat of every spec of dirt and dust, the lawn must be mowed evenly, the garden weeded, every sidewalk and stairs outside must not have any dirt, leaves or muddy water. Make the dinning hall decorated at the finest, the silver ( silverware) must polished like a mirror without a hint of tarnish, the table cloths must be as new without a single stain, Mr. Kaiba's favorite red roses must be without a single blemish. The pinnacle of our hospitality, dinner... to prepare such a dinner we must make if from the finest and most luxurious hand-picked ingredients. With this will be indeed first-class Kaiba welcome," she stated in a proud and firm tone of voice to the Kaiba household staff.

" Yes ma'am," they all said with a determined look on all of their faces.

" Very good. I shall see you all this afternoon finding everything mostly done. If anything were to happen in the duration of time that I am gone? please call my cell phone. I was sure to place it on the refrigerator," she said as she stood near the door that lead into the very large kitchen, " Thank you for all of your hard work for today."

" We'll try our best ma'am," Greg ( the head cook ) informed and she nodded her head in approval and left the major chores to the staff to attended to while she was gone.

- with Seto in the bathroom -

Seto got out of the shower and quickly put his pants and black leather belt on. He opened the door to the bathroom and the heavy steam rolled out. He wiped the steam off of his mirror and glanced at himself in the mirror. But he attention was soon taken by the mark on his chest that Sinna had given him two years ago.

" I can't believe it has already been two years since I met Sinna and I still haven't made any kind of production with the murder of Mokuba... Now I have to live with this mark until Sinna's duty to me is fulfilled and I will never see my brother again because I'll be inside Sinna for all eternity... I'm sorry Mokuba... I failed to be a good brother to you and now I have lost you forever," he said to himself. Sinna walked in half way through Seto's dialogue moment. Her eyes understood how the way he felt. It was like she had that same feeling a long time ago but she couldn't remember. She glanced over at the door and a frown crossed her light pink lips.

Clearing her throat as Seto walked by made her master jump.

" Sorry to walk in on you sir but we must get going soon. It's almost twelve thirty," she pointed out knowing that she was about to be scolded by Seto.

" Alright," he said and started fastening buttons on his white dress shirt.

" I have the preparations for tonight's charity ball underway. Everything should be close to finishing by the time we arrive back here to prepare for the ball around six o'clock," Sinna stated as she walked towards the bedroom door holding Seto's laptop case and suit case that held his business files containing blueprints for his future gaming systems.

" Alright," he responded as he followed his 'assistant' as he slipped his jacket on.

-at Kaibacorp.-

As the CEO of Kaibacorp and his assistant walked in through the automatic doors everyone started rushing around the first floor not wanting to get in their employer's way. As some of the employees talk about work or about their day thus far. Some female coworkers on the other hand talk about how jealous they are of Sinna's good looks and how lucky she is to work with the hottest and the richest guy in Domino City. Sinna always ignored some of the gossip but if it got to far she did something about it, in the end the gossip and rumors about her would end on the spot once she got a hold of the culprit. Some of the workers actual think Sinna is a bit nicer then Kaiba when it comes to discipline but often think of her as a female version of their boss. But getting off the topic...

The two walked to the elevator and rode it to the very top floor of the tallest building in Domino city. They arrived on their floor and were greeted by the older secretary, Robin.

" Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Good morning Ms. Daughtry," she said with a respectful bow to the higher-ups. Seto grunted in response as he walked quickly into his office. Sinna had a soft spot for the human and would often stay to chat with her but in this case she too was in a rush to keep up with her master.

" Good morning Robin," she greeted with a smile trying hard not to spook the old woman with her razor-sharp canines and she disappeared into the office.

Opening the curtains, Seto began to prepare for his busy day of typing and running off to meetings. Sinna stood off to the right side of Seto's desk for when he needed her for something.

" Would you like me to get you anything sir?" Sinna asked in a polite way and he shook his head.

" Not now," he grunted as he began typing on his laptop. Soon after a knock was heard from the office door. A man about fifty years old so nervously walked in with his folders in his shaking hands.

" You must be Mr. Trancy. You have arrive right on schedule," Sinna greeted with a smile.

The man said nothing and sat in front of Seto. Handing the files over Seto snatched at them and started looking at them. Knowing what happened everyday Sinna grabbed her master's heavy coffee cup before the scream fest began.

Sinna ignored the sounds that were coming out of Mr. Trancy's mouth and her master's. Standing in her corner on the right hand side of Seto.

She thought to herself.

" Human's are such pathetic creatures. They argue over the simplest mistakes such as calculations of simple math."

An hour of yelling and Sinna's eyebrow was twitching out on irritation, taking in a breath she finally had enough.

" Okay I have heard enough! Mr. Trancy if you will. The next time you plan on scheduling a 'short meeting' with Mr. Kaiba again, please let me look at your work before you hand it over to him. It will make my job, your job and Mr. Kaiba's job easier if you do that," the enraged pale woman snapped silencing the two men and making them look at her.

With a snort , Kaiba sat back and closed his eyes.

" That would be okay with me," Trancy stated as he sighed and Seto snapped.

"Yeah great idea now leave before I fire you," he hissed.

Mr. Trancy wasted no time leaving the dragon's den without questions. Sinna sighed and shook her head.

" You humans never know when to give up. You fight over things that can easily be fixed with time," she stated as Seto turned to her and glared coldly at her and all she did was glare down at him, intimidating him with her glowing red eyes.

" Don't ever assume you are the boss around here and telling my employees how to work that is my job," he growled and she shook her head.

" I just thought to tell you and Mr. Trancy an idea that makes things smoother around here for you, I wasn't trying to take over or anything you just assumed that I was." she stated in a smart tone knowing he can't do anything to harm her ( he would regret if he ever did).

"You are under stress now and you have only been here for what? An hour and a half or so? I can understand why you are like this but that doesn't mean you can take it out on your employees who certainly don't deserve it. They try their best everyday to make your life at ease and help you make more money then anyone in the damn city. Don't you think it would be nice once in a while to deserve a 'thank you for your hard work' once in a while. They are trying as employees to advance in a career. They have the need to make their lives a bit better. So don't assume they are as smart and a fast worker such as yourself. Maybe then they wouldn't think and talk about you badly as they are now." she scolded in a way that an older sister would scold a younger sibling.

" Now then would you like some coffee sir?" she asked in a soft yet harsh tone as she continued giving Seto a scolding glare.

After listening to this pale woman he knew she was right. She was defending his employees and herself. HE should be this way but this is the only he knew how to live. He shouldn't be taking out his anger out on others, he knew better than that. But in a way he knew his brother Mokuba would be very disappointed in him if he was still alive. With a sigh he looked at his locket that held a picture of himself when he was ten years old and his baby brother Mokuba that was only five.

Sinna looked at the picture and her eyes softened a bit knowing she hit a few nerve with her lecture.

" I see. So the reason you are like this now is because of your brother. You loved him very much. I can see it in your eyes. Sir in a time of grieving you must always remember the good memories and event that happened between you two and you must never forget the bond you both had once shared. That way, you will never forget them and that they are always watching over you from a far. I may not know that feeling because I am already dead. I have no beating heart. I have never in my life know the feeling of being loved, true happiness or sadness. But I can imagine what it may feel like. But in the long run I may never truly understand what it could be like," Sinna said as walked to the door to fetch her master's coffee.

With her hand on the knob she looked back at Seto who was sitting in the chair looking at her.

" In a way I am envious of humans. Being a demon means that I cannot as a female give birth to half-lings such as myself but human women can give live birth to demonic children but dying afterward. You humans must cherish things that we demons can never in eternity could understand, but we laugh at you since no one really knows how to do that. We never age, we are forbidden to mate with humans but if that law is broken you are immediately exiled from our world unless we have specific business there. I even laugh at myself because everyone has a dream that can never be achieved. But my dream is to become human for one day just so I can have feelings and be a normal person instead of hiding my true self," with that she left the office for a while to tend her responsibilities around the building.

She came back about a half hour later with Seto's hot coffee and Seto was sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. Sinna placed the mug on a clear spot on his desk and stood her spot behind him and she looked out the window spotting a man with a camera on another building.

-on the second tallest building in Domino City-

A man with blond hair stood with his very expensive camera zoomed in and looking at Sinna. Giggling with excitement he snapped picture after picture on different parts of the demonic assistant.

" beautiful pale skin, those black nails, long rich black hair, and eyes that could burn holes in to my soul ( Fan-girl faint, then quickly get's up) Such a prize to be had by the demon kingdom. I would do anything to have her for a few nights," he shivered with joy as he pictured the two of them together. Then continued taking his pictures.

-in Seto's office-  
Sinna noticed the shinigami taking pictures at the window. With a scoff she shut the blinds.

" Why did you shut the blinds?" Seto asked as he was still looking though files and typing his progress on his laptop.

" Nothing I just saw a shinigami taking pictures from the other building," she answers and he looked at her questionably.

Sinna's business cell phone began to vibrate in her front right pocket of her vest. Taking it out quickly, she flipped it open and it was Ruby, the second in charge maid.

" This is Sinna speaking," she answered. A few minutes of hearing ' okay' some irritated sighs and then finally she responded.

" I shall deal with it once I get there. IN the meantime, proceed with the other preparations," she said and hung up her phone. Still getting a silent treatment from Seto, she sighed.

" this is going to be a very interesting night," she thought as she shook her head.

Three hours later

" It is almost time to leave sir. You need to prepare for your ball tonight," Sinna stated and Seto looked at her.

" fine... let's go," he huffed as he turned off all of his computers as Sinna put his paper work a are way into his suit case. They exited the office and Sinna locked the door on the way out.

" When are all my guest arriving at the mansion?" Seto asked as they walked into the elevator.

" They will most likely arrive on time sir. I specifically said in the invite that everyone invited to the ball must arrive a little bit after six. No one shall be allowed in the ball after 8pm. That should give everyone enough time to come. I also made a list of the guest. They are to show their invite to the security guard and he will mark their names and dates off the list and they will be allowed inside to enjoy the party," she stated as the doors shut and the elevator descended down the elevator shaft. There was silence the whole way back to the Kaiba Mansion.


	3. the masqarade part one

hey everyone:D I'm gonna break this chapter into two parts. I'm think that after chapter four or five I think that is when the story is gonna get good:) so please review and tell me what you think:P thanks and enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

As the two walked through the door all the servants were running around getting everything on Sinna's to do list.

" Ms. Daughtry thank goodness you are finally here," Ruby greeted out of relief, " you are very much-needed in at this moment."

"Alright I will be right there. I would think you can show yourself upstairs sir. I have other duties to perform," Sinna stated as she gave her master a respectful bow before leaving to help the other servants.

Seto huffed and made his way to his bedroom to relax and prepare for his charity masquerade. Sinna on the other hand was brought to all the disasters that had occurred when she had left.

" WHAT. HAPPENED. HERE" she asked clearly angered. The people responsible for each disaster stood in front of the demonic assistant.

" We're so sorry Ms. Daughtry! Please don't fire us!" they all whined. Ignoring their pleads she flipped her phone and looked at the clock.

" Four Fifteen. That gives us only two hours or so to fix these messes. It's going to be hard finding better chinaware and meat at this time now. The garden can be replanted really quick since that isn't that much damaged," she thought as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand, " hm this is most inconvenient but it will have to do."

Looking at the servants that stood in front of her a waiting for orders.

" Alright we only have two hours before everyone starts to arrive. Ruby? You, and the other cooks prepare what you can with the meat that is still good. Jiro you and the other gardeners go and by some more Rose bushes and replace what ones you have damaged and make sure they are good bushes. Misaki, you and I will go down and find the secondary Chinaware that we have stored away for emergencies. But we must be careful with it," Sinna listed and everyone disappeared to get the job done right.

" Hey Sinna! I found them like you asked," Misaki called out as he ran towards the raven haired woman with five heavy boxes filled with matching plates, bowels, and cups. Tripping all five boxes flew out of his arms and into the air. Sinna rushed and caught all five boxes. Balancing the boxes on her head, both her hands and her right foot Misaki fell down with a thud.

"Misaki how many time must I tell you. You must walk with such fragile objects. You know Mr. Kaiba would be after my head then yours since I'm second in charge," Sinna assured and Misaki quickly stood up and he took the two boxes on that balanced still on her head and the her right foot.

" Thank you now let us walk carefully to the kitchen to wash these up a bit," she suggested as she turned left to exit to basement like hallway.

Misaki was looking around and saw a door that was heavily locked, clearly someone didn't want anyone including Seto to get in.

" Ms. Daughtry? You have been here long then I have. If you don't mind me asking, why is that room so heavily locked. Does Mr. Kaiba not want us going in there?" he asked and she chuckled.

" Mr. Kaiba has his reasons for certain doors locked. But I also have my own reasons why to lock up my room," she purred as they passed the Demon's bedroom.

" Your bedroom?" he questioned and she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

" Yes, like I said I have my own personal reasons why I do not allow others to enter," she said and she motioned Misaki to walk first up the stairs out of the basement like floor.

" I must be really scary down here at night," Misaki said as he got the chills from looking down at Sinna's glowing red eyes.

" Not at all. I prefer the dark," she grinned showing her fangs and she shut the door behind them and they walked to the kitchen.

Later that night

Seto was up in his bedroom getting ready for his party. Not knowing where Sinna was he continued by himself. As he walked to the dining room seeing all of his servants and butlers standing among the decorated walls with dishes and glasses champagne, he was thoroughly impressed with his employees work and Sinna's organizing and leadership. He looked at Ruby and she gave him a small bow.

" Ruby, where is Sinna?" he asked in a less cold tone of voice.

" I don't know sir. She disappeared after we got everything done. She may be in her room," she answered and he sighed.

" Well might as well try Sinna's advice and give them gratitude for their hard work," he thought and he looked at everyone.

" Well enjoy this while you can. I want to thank everyone for the hard work today. You did a very nice job on everything," he said as he choked on the words 'Thank you'.

Everyone smiled and bowed gratefully.

" Your Welcome Mr. Kaiba but the credit should go to Ms. Daughtry. She is the one that made all of this possible. We are only the help," Ruby answered and he shook his head.

" You all should take credit. Now then I'm off to find Sinna," and with that he turned away to search for his Demon assistant.

" Is that really Ms. Daughtry's real name? It's so pretty," one of the younger maids commented and everyone nodded and chuckled in agreement.

Seto walked down to the basement where Sinna's room was located and knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Balling his fist to pound louder on the door he was spooked by Sinna's calm and formal voice.

" Do you need something sir?" she questioned. Seto jumped and put his back against the locked door. She chuckled softly at her master's terror. Seto regained his breath and stood up straight. Before speaking he couldn't help but notice how his assistant was dress. She wore a satin red and black masquerade Gothic Victorian ball gown. It was floor length, very silky and lacy, a small red satin homemade flower was on her chest accenting her neckline and it laced up the back ( corset). Her long black hair was tied up into two high ponytails and a black Gothic looking hat tilted to the left making her bangs cover her eyes giving her a look of innocence

Clearing his throat and standing up straight he looked down at the demon.

" I was wondering where you are, my guests are just about to arrive," he said and she nodded her head.

" Then we should get going," she purred as she let him go first up the stairs.

The two had just got to the main floor of the mansion as the limousines and fancy cars had started to arrive.

" Alright everyone here they come. Work well tonight," Sinna called out and she opened the door.

" Hello welcome to Mr. Kaiba's masquerade ball. Thank you for coming and have a splendid night," She greeted with a bow as she gave the people the same greeting as Seto shook hands as a greeting. Many guests later, a woman with white hair, lavender eyes that gave Sinna an icy glare, she wore a dress similar to Sinna's but much more revealing. As Sinna stood up straight to greet the next guest the woman with white hair stood right behind Sinna.

" You must be so embarrassed now Sinna. A mighty demon such as yourself, a slave to a human? Ha I think it suits you very well. You were born a filthy contaminated mongrel and you will always be a filthy contaminated mongrel," she whispered triggering Sinna's instincts to kill her.

" I could say the same thing to you too. Your a fallen angel that is not very far from becoming one of us so I suggest you don't bite more than you can chew," she hissed back in a hushed way after the last guest had entered the mansion. The angel huffed and glared at her.

" we'll see about that," and she walked away. Seto looked at Sinna after he shook the hand of the last guest. Seto saw how Sinna's shadow slowly grew bigger and darker as she glared at the white hair Angel.

" Sinna is everything alright?" he whispered and she shot him a glare.

" I'm sorry sir but I must leave before the rest of me takes over," she warned and rushed back to the basement to conjure another potion from her world. Seto was about to go after her but a man put a hand on his shoulder making him stop.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned and he glared coldly at the man.

" You are not the boss of me and who are to you do so?" he snapped as he ripped his shoulder away from the man but the man kept a firm hold on his shoulder.

" I'm her father that's why. She has been born with my hotheadedness when it comes to insults. That woman she was glaring at? That was her older sister that she has not yet known," the man who was supposedly her father stated and Seto watched as the demon rushed to the basement entrance and slam the door.

"okay come on," the tall black-haired man said and they walked casually to the basement door.

Before entering the man turned and looked at Seto.

" By the way, whatever you do. Do not tell Sinna that I am her father. She will be after me if she found out that I have been lying to her for a couple hundred years. She only knows me as her best friend so don't screw it up," he warned and Seto glared at him.

" I don't care what happens to you. I'm more concerned on why Sinna is pissed off all of a sudden. I have never seen her so angry to a point her shadow becomes bigger then her," Seto stated as he opened the door.

The two men walked down the dark stairs not knowing where the raging Demon could be. They turned their attention to a door that was all locked up with chains and padlocks.

" Why is there padlocks on this door. I don't remember them being there," Seto pointed out and the man smirked.

He placed his hand on the door and was electrocuted to the touch.

Taking his hand back quickly his smirk grew.

" Ooh she is good. I never seen a spell this before for a very long time. She really doesn't want people in this room. Luckily I can break it," he purred and he snapped his fingers and touched the door again without getting electrocuted.

" See I know my little girl very well," he chuckled and the chains and padlocks came off.

The door opened with a loud creak of the hinges. The two looked around and saw that there was no type of light switch, only candle lit their way into the very dark and creepy room.

The room seemed to be empty since the most they could see was a queen sized four poster bed with Red and black satin sheets and blankets. An oak end table held a phone cable, and a red non-scented candle. On the bed they saw Sinna's masquerade ball gown thrown on the bed in a messy manner including her shoes and hat. A dresser that had a mirror attached had burning candles, a brush, two hair ties, a ribbon and a necklace.

" Okay now to unravel this little mystery. How did disappear to our world," the man wondered out load as he rubbed his bare chin with his hand." there has to be clues some where."

The black-haired man looked around on the dresser and found a hand written spell that was meant to cast on a mirror.

" Aha! She is a clever little demon but she can never be able to trick me," her father chuckled as he read more of the spell.

" What do we do now?" Seto asks and the man looked at him and placed the paper where it was originally.

" We wait, it would be very unfair if I were to go into our world and not let you in. If I did you may not survive then Sinna will come and kill me if were to do that to her precious human," her father chimed and they sat in a dark corner for when Sinna returned in her true form. A few minutes later all the candles blew out except for the one sitting on the dresser. The mirror began to ripple and a black winged creature came crawling out. Somewhat injured, panting and grasping on a glass flask with a blue colored substance slashing around.

Falling into the small wooden chair that sat in front of the small dresser in an exhausted way. Her father puts a finger up to his lips, motioning Seto to be quiet as they both walked cautiously to Sinna.

" Sinna what the hell happened to you?" her father asked as he stood next to her and knelt to the ground.

" Luka. It's getting worse. I need to stop it soon," The demon responded and he took the bottle gently out of her hands.

He pulled the stopper and he put the bottle to gently to her lips.

" I know. You need to finish you contract with that human and come back to our world to bring peace. Everyone is at a loss without you there to guide them. I came here to see if you were alright. You haven't really been coming to our world since you made this contract," Luka stated as he took the bottle from her lips and set it on the table. Still sitting, Sinna slowly and painfully turned back into her temporary human form. She cringed as her wings slowly disappeared along with her long tail, and her wolf like ears. Exhaling in relief she was finally able to relax in her chair.

" Do you think you can carry on like this or shall I tell your human that you will not be able to take part in the ball," he asked as he motions Seto to get out of the room for his safety.

"No I can make it through the night. If i don't go with him he'll get even more pissed off than usual and he will take it out on the others. I cannot let him do that," she sighed and she sat up.

" Are you sure you can make it without fainting?!" Luka asked in a loud yet worried tone. She smirked.

" Of course I can make it Luka. I just have to be careful on what I do," she said as she limped her way to her bed to put her dress and accessories back on.

A few minutes later the two demons walked out of the dark room, finding Seto leaning against the door frame to exit the basement.

" I'm sorry for keeping you waiting sir. It won't happen again," Sinna said as she gave her master a bow.

" Don't worry about it too much Sinna. Your friend here told me what was going on with you," he replied as pushed himself off the frame and made his way to Sinna.

" Come on, we have a party to enjoy," Luka chuckled and the trio made their way upstairs.


	4. masquarade part two

hey everyone:) I just want to take the time and tell you guys that this chapter is kind of bad since i was having writer's block the whole time adn also to apologize if I have any major grammar mistakes I'm still learning how to type better. I hope you guys are liking this story since I have no idea what everyone is thinking about this story. I want to tell you all that are reading this story that even if you don't have an account on this website you can still review on all of my story I have the option to turn guest reviews on/off adn I am leaving it on for all of my stories so if you love my story so far go ahead and tell me:P it will make me update even more:D So please review and tell me what you guys think of it so far. Thank you for reading and enjoy this chapterXD

* * *

As the guest were enjoying themselves, chuckling and socializing with their fellow businessmen and women. Sinna was near Seto at all time, refusing every man wanted a dance with her. Seto looked down and Sinna was standing next to him drinking her champagne quietly. All of a sudden the two spotted a man with blond hair skipping his way over to them.

" It's that Shinigami again," Sinna muttered as the man got closer . Seto looked at her and then at the man who had the biggest fan-girl grin ever.

" Oh my darling Sinna! You look even better up close and in person," the man cooed as he took out his camera and started taking a bunch of random pictures of Sinna.

With lightning fast reflexes Sinna snatched the camera and crushed it in her hands.

" I don't appreciate when a Shinigami such as yourself stalks me I have enough of those already," she said slightly irritated and harshly as camera pieces fell out of her hand and on to the floor.

" My my someone hasn't had their beauty sleep. Oh where are my manners I am speaking to an elegant woman after all. My name is Howl Shiro, it is a pleasure to meet you my sweet and dangerous Sinni," he purred as he was trying to kiss her hand.

" I would suggest you don't call me 'Sinni' again. Or would you like to feel what it is like to be slaughtered by a demon," Sinna hissed quietly and he grinned and giggled.

" oh yeah you would like that now won't you Sinni," he purred as he made a very girly pose.

Before things got to out of hand Seto took Sinna by the hand causing Sinna to look up at him.

" Sinna why don't we go and dance. You look like someone who is light on their feet," he suggested and with a sigh she smiled.

" yes let's go before this get's any further," she replied and the two walked to the dance floor and joined in on the waltz. Howl was standing on the sidelines angered and envious of Seto who was dancing with 'his' Sinna.

" If I ever get the chance I am going to kill that Kaiba," he grumbled as he stood near a table and crossed his arms in a pouting way.

" are you going to be okay Sinna?" Seto asked as they were waltzing with the other guest.

Just before Sinna was about to answer she spotted the Angel that insulted her. She was smirking evilly at her and Sinna just wanted to teach her a lesson about messing with Demon.

"Sinna?' Seto said and Sinna snapped out of her glare.

" Hm? Yes sir I'll be fine. You do not need to worry about me," she stated as they were spinning along with the music. There was silence between the two until the music stopped. The night dragged on and Some of the guests were gathering their belongings and leaving.

Sinna stood behind Seto as he was talking to a few associates in silence

"my, you are a wonderful dancer Sinna," Luca smirked as he wrapped his big muscular arm on Sinna's slim shoulders.

" Thank you for the comment Luka but I'm not much of a dancer," Sinna stated as she took her last sip of water. And placed it on a table near her.

" Did you see that Shinigami earlier. I was about to kick his ass when he tried to kiss your hand," he stated and she laughed.

" oh trust me if I see him again and he tries that stuff on me again. He'll wish he had never been born," Sinna said in a board tone.

Finally Seto finished talking to his associates and he turned to Sinna who was talking to Luca.

" Nice party Kaiba. I hope you have more parties like this again. Just minus the Shinigami and fallen Angel next time," Luca snickered as the guest all left and all the servants cleaned up and went home saying their farewells to Sinna and Seto before they left themselves.

" Oh how could you say such things father. I thought you loved me," the white-haired angel whined and the three turned to look at her.

" Luca you know her?" Sinna questioned in shock.

" Oh? He hasn't told you?" the angel asked in curiosity.

" Told her what?" Seto pipped up as Sinna's shadow grew little by little.

" Sabrina stop. She isn't ready to know yet," Luca stated in a very fatherly tone but Sabrina smirked.

" Has he also told you about how you lost your human memories? I know for a fact that you are starving to know who you were before you became a wretched mutt," Sabrina purred and Sinna's shadow soon calmed down and she looked at Luca. She was about to shake Luca for answers but Seto held her back.

" what is she talking about Luca. Please tell me," Sinna pleaded in more desperate tone making herself look somewhat of a child.

" Why don't I show you what our father refuses to show you," Sabrina smirked as she flash stepped to Sinna and placed her index finger on Sinna's fore head. Sinna was frozen where she stood. Smirking Sabrina pulled her finger away from Sinna's forehead. Silence overcame the small group.

" What have you done." Luca whispered in anger. Before Sabrina could respond, a very high-pitched scream came from Sinna. In response Seto let Sinna go to cover his ears as the demon fell to her knees, clenching her head in pain, teeth tightened, and eyes shut.

" MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS! IT TO MUCH!" Sinna screamed as some tears of pain slipped from her eyes.

Sabrina chuckled evilly.

" Be grateful I let you have your memories back mutt," she hissed and kicked the demon.

" Seto take care of my daughter I'll be back later," Luca said as he went after Sabrina.

Seto had no idea how to calm his Demonic assistant. As the screaming slow became a small whimper then silence. Seto uncovering his ears, knelt and pick Sinna off the ground.

" Sinna? Sinna wake up. That is an order, wake up," he demanded as he shook her gently. All he got was a small grunt. Rolling his eyes he carried her to a guest bedroom ( he didn't want to carry her downstairs to the basement in case that spell was back on her door). Seto kicked the door opened and went to the queen sized bed that was near a double door leading to a rather spacious balcony. Loosening his tie and undoing the first three buttons of his shirt he walked over to the doors and looked out the windows. He glanced back at Sinna who was sleeping with a peaceful face. Sighing and massaging the back of his neck he walked back over to Sinna and sat next to her. Admiring the look on her face, a small smile began to form on his lips.

" She looks so peaceful," he thought as he brushed a few strand of hair off her eyes. His hand trailed down her cheek feeling a warm streak of tears.

" I have never seen you in so much pain. Especially when you started crying. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what to do but stand there like a helpless moron," he whispered as he watched Sinna's chest take in slow deep breaths. Giving a small chuckle he sat on the side of the bed that Sinna was sleeping on. Running a hand through his thick brown hair he sighed. A knock on the balcony door snapped Seto out of his little trans and Luca walked in.

" how is she?" he asked as he tiptoed near the bed.

" She still hasn't waken up yet," Seto said as he looked down at Sinna. Luca stood on the other side of the bed and smiled.

" She looks like her mother laying there," he chuckled softly as he brushed her hair lightly.

" I always have wondered what Sinna was like before all of this," Seto thought out loud and Luka chuckled some more.

" What?" Seto snapped and Luca looked at him.

" I just thought of something. There is a way to find out what she was like when she was human but it is kind of risky," Luca stated as he gazed down at his daughter's face.

" How risky." Seto plainly asked and Luca looked at him.

" Well from what her state is now. I say it is pretty risky. It is a definite possibility that your mind might be trapped within her and you will never be able to return," Luca siad as he sat down on the bed.

" I'll do it," Seto said and Luca was shocked.

" I cannot do such a thing. Beside I think if I remember correctly. The person or Demon you plan to try infiltrating needs to be awake and give permission. We do not have Sinna awake nor do we have her permission. But hey I have an idea! Why do you try cokesing it out of her. Take her to the fall festival coming up in a week, I'm sure Sinna would enjoy going to that. But be cautious about her. She is going to be a bit different when she wakes up. I have seen this happen before and the demon I saw was never the same again," Luca said and Seto looked down at the sleeping demon.

" I'm going to predict something. I have a feeling that the changes in my daughter won't be as bad as the others. Maybe you can try something out with her. It's simple really," Luca laughed at his idea.

" what do you suggest I try?" Seto asked not completely sure of what Luca was planning for them to do.

" How about you try to teach her how to be human again. I'm sure that she probably has no idea how to act human again since she has been a demon for a couple thousand years," he stated and Seto thought about it.

" It could work," Seto said as he got off the bed and walked to the window.

" Well I would try it to be honest. In the meantime I will be going. I doing want to be killed when my daughter wakes up," he said and he walked out of the room. Seto waited for Luca to exit the room before sighing.

" Geez did everything for Sinna really have to go downhill so fast? I need her now more than ever. I will just see if she is well in the morning. I think it's time for me to get to bed," he thought as he massaged the knots in his neck as he turned the light off and closed the door behind him as he exited the dark bedroom.


	5. the painful memories, the ritual part 1

Hey everyone:) Sorry for the late update, I had a bit of a hard time typing this out so i apologize for the confusion later in the chapter. I am making this chapter into two parts so here is the first part. I hope you guys are enjoying this story adn I hope to get reviews soon, I always look forward to hear from my readers:D

* * *

-The next day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ( smack)

A hand slammed on the alarm snooze and slithered its way back under the covers. With a moan and limbs coming out of the covers as the CEO stretched he slowly opened his eyes finding his curtains still shut and no breakfast ready ahead of time. Seto sat up and slipped out of his bed and into his bathroom. After his morning ritual of a shower shaving and getting dress he walked out of the steaming bathroom and he walked out of the room and into the bedroom Sinna was still asleep and in her masquerade dress.

" She hasn't moved since I put her there. I wonder what she is dreaming about," he thought as he walked over to her side of the bed and looked down at her. Noticing a few tear streaks on the corners of her eyes he sat down and wipe them away.

" What are you doing in that head of yours," he wondered as he studied her face.

After a few minutes of thinking he finally decided to finish getting ready for work. Before he exited the bedroom he looked back at Sinna. He was so used to hearing, seeing and traveling with her everywhere they went even if it was just going to work. Shaking his head knowing he was going to work without her he shut the door and made his way to work.

Meanwhile in Sinna's head...

It was May 17th of 1336, it was a miserable day in Europe. The Black Death took its toll on the people of Europe. Many who survived this terrible curse worked or served in the church to pray for those who were still struggling against this horrifying sickness. But one person in particular was forced to work in the mines after her foster family all died, leaving her all alone in this awful world. Sinna ,age 15, hauled loads of dirt and gold with the other slaves. She was known as the Devil's child, banned from the church for having eyes of red and hair black as the night. But now that she has worked in a rich old land lord had definitely took its toll on her small body.

Sinna collapsed to the ground dumping her load of dirt. A guard quickly came and began to whip her on the back.

" Get off the ground slave!" he bellowed and continued whipping her until his attention was taken by another fallen slave. Sinna sat in the mud with a bloody back.

" I want them all dead. They all deserve to die," she cursed as she stood back up with what load she had in her baskets.

All the slaves that night were in their very small sheds with hardly no blankets to keep them warm. Sinna sat on the ground where she normally slept since she let the older slaves have the beds. One slave was a kind old woman who actually took care of Sinna regardless of her name and looks.

" Dear child, are you okay?" she asked as she pulled a small stool and gave the girl a small bowl of warm broth.

" I'm fine. It's what I get for being who I am," said Sinna as she took the small both gently from the old woman.

Before Sinna was able to take a spoon full with the broth, guards busted down the door and headed right for Sinna.

" You slave stand up!" he bellowed and Sinna put the bowl on the ground and stood up slowly for the wounds still throbbing with pain.

" he said get up!" his partner barked as he grabbed Sinna by the back of the head and drug her outside in the rain and threw her into the mud.

" Get up!" the head guard hissed as he picked Sinna up by the hair and drug her to the land lord's manor.

The guard threw her in a cell with a few different women in nicer servant cloths.

" Get this wretched girl cleaned up and bring her to the lord," he ordered and they all nodded and the guards left to attend other business.

" oh dear what did they do to you?' they all wondered as they scrubbed Sinna's back with cold water.

" is she not the devil's child?" one asked in a hushed tone.

They all finished cleaning the fifteen year old and saw something shocking. They all saw Sinna's back heal on its own.

" so the rumors are true. You are the devil's child," they all gasped and Sinna glared at them.

" Does that make you fear me?" she asked as she glared at them coldly.

She stood up and put on the cloths that was supplied for her. She turned and looked at the women again. All of the servant girls were silent.

" We have to bring you to the lord. Before he sends the guards," the head servant girl stated and they all exited the cellar.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Enter!" the land lord bellowed and all the servant girls including Sinna entered the room.

" Leave me but you stay," he ordered and the servant girls exited but Sinna stated.

"now then. I have heard about you before Devil Child. And I must say I shall not have you cause such things in my mine. You shall be punished for what gold you have wasted," he said and he grabbed Sinna by the throat and through her on his bed causing her to lose her necklace that her foster-mother gave her. Panicking she turned to grab it but it was a big mistake. The land lord grabbed her by the hair and ripped the back of her cloak off and a heavy weight on her back and something being stuck in her. Scared, she did not know what to do. She could not escape from the large fat man on top of her and his big hands holding her down. For three years she suffered threw been raped by that fat old lord, since she was able to handle this weight on her.

The night of March 8, 1339

Sinna, age 18, was a fully grown woman. Her hair black as night, skin icy cold and snow-white, her eyes fully red as hell fire. A full-fledged demon, her demonic blood had finally taken over what human blood that was left within her veins. It was also the night that was the worst for the fat old land lord. At his normal agenda Sinna was again being raped by the old man but his was a bit more gentle this time. Sitting on the ground he was at her feet, kissing them softly and feeling her smooth icy skin.

" You have matured my dear child,' he purred and her eyes glowed red.

" As the mater of fact I have my lord," she said and grinned evilly. Not knowing what she meant by her icy words, she used her foot and made him look at her.

"and tonight is the night you get what you have coming to you," she said and she grabbed him by the throat ( claws forming ).

She dug her sharp claws in his fat throat and ripped his head off. Liters of blood poured out of the land lord's headless body and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Sinna looked at her blood covered hands and legs and grinned wickedly.

" Is this what I have been missing out on!? Is this my true self?! If so I can finally bring down those who have done me wrong! I can finally fulfill my wish!" She cackled wickedly and the door opened quickly. Standing in the door way the guards were horrified by what they saw, seeing there master's head rolling on the ground and his body still pouring out blood and the Devil's child was standing covered in blood and smiling wickedly, almost like she was crazy or have gone insane.

" Now everyone shall be punished," she whispered in a murdering tone and flash stepped to the guards and one by one their blood littered the halls.

Leaving no one but the servants alive she ran out of the cursed building to the mines to finish her wish. She killed every last guard that abused their powers and killed many slaves with their whippings.

" You are all free! No one shall make you slaves ever again! Run away to your families, Your free! Go! Run and Never return!" Sinna called out as she held the head guard's head in her hand as it continued dripping blood at her side. All the servants cheered and they ran away thanking Sinna as they ran.

It didn't take long for the church to hear about this and they immediately took action. Putting a bounty on her head everyone began a man hunt for the murderer of the mining hills Massacre. Men and soldiers left home to go on the search for this Demon child.

" Do whatever you can. Leave no one alive but bring the demon child to us alive. She shall not go unpunished for her evil and defiled deeds," the pope ordered and from that day on she was hunted down to the ends of the Earth.

Two years later.

Sinna was finally caught and dragged to the church and to the pope himself.

" You are charged with the massacre of the land lord to the Mining hills and the guards of the land. You shall not go unpunished for your crimes," Pope Francis demanded and she just laughed.  
' you find this of laughing manner?' he questioned and she just kept laughing.

" Do you really think a weak and pathetic human such as yourself could ever kill me?" she asked still laughing evilly.

" You are not a human. You are from the depths of hell itself." he gasped as all the candles blew out one by one.

" Are you afraid of the dark... Because the candles hurt my eyes," she said very slowly and everything went out and turned into darkness.

That night everything changed for Sinna. After Sinna blew out the candles she crashed through one of the windows and fell to the ground landing gracefully like a cat. That's night she met Luca, her father.

" So you are the trouble maker huh? I see why the king wanted me to come after you to bring you to your real home," he chuckled and Sinna glared at him.

" what King? I bow to no one," she snapped and he shook his head.

" You will have to find out on your own now won't you," he smiled and everything went black for the young demon.

She woke up not long after she fainted only to find herself in a whole different world. Dark and gloomy such as herself. But there was only one problem. She had no memory of her human life, now she from that point on she restarted her life. Not as a human anymore but a demon. But something deep down she knew she was a human but she didn't remember how to act like it.

-outside Sinna's mind

It was two days before the fall festival and Sinna was still asleep. Seto would often stay in her room and work while his kept an eye on the sleeping Demon.

" Mr. Kaiba, do you mind if you leave. We need to give Ms. Daughtry a bath and dress in something different other than her dress," Ruby stated and he looked at her from his chair.

" I see, then tell me once you are finished with her. I would like to continue looking after her," he said as he started packing his laptop before leaving Ruby and a few other servants to tended to Sinna.

" It seem Mr. Kaiba is awfully worried about Ms. Daughtry," Karen asked as Ruby scrubbed Sinna's black hair.

" It would seem so. I mean she was there for Mr. Kaiba when his brother was. Well. You know. Murdered. No one really knows where she comes from she just showed up one day and she has been here ever since," Ruby said as she rinsed the conditioner thoroughly out of her hair.

" Yeah I know that much. But Mr. Kaiba seems to be attached to her. It's like he depends on her to be there all the time. I never once seen her have a day off," Karen said as she washed Sinna's face gently with a wash cloth.

" that may be but no one will ever understand Mr. Kaiba as Sinna can. But you do have that he is attached to her. I would think that someday Mr. Kaiba may even ask her out on a date. But we all know that Sinna is too professional to date her employer. But that is just a thought," she laughed as the two continued washing her body.

" Karen could you be a dear and fetch the cloths that Mr. Kaiba bought for her. I think they are on dresser,' Ruby asked as she tied a robe around Sinna before calling one of the stronger men to carry her into the bedroom.

"alright," she said and walked out and closed the door behind her.

" Misaki, could you please help me carry Ms. Daughtry into that chair so we can continue to dry her off.

" Sure," he said as he walked in and turned red as he saw Sinna wearing a robe.

" I can do it kid," Luca said as he came into the bathroom.

" excuse me? But who are you?" Ruby asked and he looked at her and smiled.

" my apology for not introducing myself. I'm her father Luca Daughtry," he said as he knelt done and lift Sinna off the ground with no problem.

" Where do you want my to set her?" he asked and Ruby lead him to a chair that was at a dresser very much like Sinna's dress in the basement just minus the candles and spell books.

" For as tall as she is (5'6). she isn't that heavy. Has she been eating well?" Luca asked out of curiosity and she shrugged.

" I don't know I never seen her eat here before. I'm sure she waits until night fall to eat," Ruby stated as she brushed Sinna's long black hair.

Luca smiled knowing that the Sinna he knew would be much different. But he should doubt it so soon.

Luca stayed in the bedroom after the other servants of the household to look after Sinna. But his main reason was that he wanted to talk to Seto about the ritual they were speaking of yesterday.

-Seto at the office

He couldn't focus. He wanted to see Sinna and look after her. The more he thought of her the more he became guilty of treating her so badly and found out how much he depended on her. He wanted to return all the help she had given him back. Running a hand through his thick brown hair he sighed. He leaning back in his chair and turned to the window almost imagining Sinna standing there. Shaking his head and looking slightly to the right he massaged his neck before looking out the window again.

"Come on Seto you can do this. You need to focus on work! Work is more important than thinking of Sinna!' he scolded himself.

" But although I can't. I have to admit. I'm worried about her. Will she ever wake up? Is she really okay all by herself sleeping? What would happen if her sister showed up again?" he asked but of course there was no answer.

" Damn I need to relax. Maybe going to that festival would be good for me?" he thought and he turned back around.

" Just get through the day and head straight home. For all I know Sinna could be awake now," he reassured himself and continued his day typing as fast as he could and getting thought the meetings that his normal secretary scheduled for him but throughout his day Sinna was still at the back of his mind and found himself daydreaming as he stared out the windows.

" Am I really starting to think of Sinna more than she really is? Am I actually starting to fall for her? But I can we are two different species. Even though she is in her human form, under that she is a terrifying Demon who could tear my head off in milliseconds."

-after work

Seto finally got out of the meeting at seven o'clock pm. He rushed home to find sinna still asleep but Luca was sitting in the chair beside her.

" Luca what are you doing here?" he asked and the black-haired man looked up at him.

" Finally you get home. I have something I want to talk to you about," Luca said as he stood up.

" I'm listening," Seto harshly and Luca sighed.

" I have thought about what I said to you about that ritual. Remember? The one that can make you go into her mind and see what is happening in there? I have a temporary spell that can allow you to do that for a time of two hours. That should give you enough time to find Sinna and find out what the hell is going on in her head. But in return you have to make sure she is well. I haven't really been able to talk to my daughter for a while. I didn't expect her sister to be at the ball and have her human memories restored," he stated and Seto said nothing.

" So what you are telling me. I can go into her mind for two hours? Is there something I should know of if I agree to do this? Is there any risks to know of?" he questioned and Luca chuckled.

" no not really, you cannot be hurt in her memory. Unless you could count mentally scarred as a risk," he said jokingly.

Seto thought about but his curiosity got him.

" I know you really want to know what Sinna was like when she was younger and just starting out as a demon. But let me tell you something, she was a little brat trying to find. But she did cause a lot of hell in 1339," he laughed as he crossed his arms.

" Damn she looked good for only being seven centuries old," he commented and Luca laughed.

" Yeah tell me about it. I want to know her secret, she looks as if she was your age and your like what twenty-six? Twenty-seven?" Luca stated and Seto shook his head.

" I'm twenty-nine," he stated and Luca shrugged his shoulders.

" I was close. So are you in on the ritual or do you want to sit down and look at her breath?"

Trying to decided it was official. He was gonna do it.

" Fine I'll do it. What do we need to do?' he asked and Luca grinned.

" well we need to conjure up a potion. We can most likely find the supplies in Sinna's room. Back in our world she was training as a potion master or an alchemist. I can't remember, come on," Luca said and they headed down to Sinna's chambers to gather the supplies needed for the ritual.


	6. the painful memories, the ritual part 2

hey everyone:D I know it has been a while since i posted a new chapter adn I apologize for that:( I just have been busy with school and all adn i didn't have time to type it up but since i sat my butt down and actually started to work on it I was about to finish it tonight. I would also like to give a shout out to my first reviewer Cutie-Poatootie84, thank you so much for reviewing you really did make my night when you reviewed. I was actually starting to think no one liked my story but know I know there are some people pout there that like it:) So anyways with all that done i hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes if any, and also some of it may be confusing so if you are confused on a few things send me a message please adn i'll be able to answer it:P okay enjoy the chapter:D

* * *

Luca and Seto carried supplies from Sinna's cave into the bedroom she was now in. Seto locked the door and put a chair under the door knob to make sure none of the other servants would be able to get into the room.

" Alright we have everything we need. Seto, I need some of your blood for this," Luca said as he held his hand out to draw the blood. Seto gave him the death glare and drew back from the black-haired demon.

" you didn't say anything about drawing blood," he snapped and Luca chuckled.

" What? A big tough CEO such as yourself is scared of a needle?" he questioned still laughing.

" That is none of your business," Seto snapped and Luca laughed even more.

" I can see why my daughter laughs at you sometimes. You act like a child when you don't want something. So I'm taking by your actions that you do not want to proceed with this ritual? I haven't really done it with a human before," he stated and Seto's eyes grew big.

" Sinna laughs at me?" he questioned in his mind. " what else has she said about me?" he wondered then sighed in irritation.

" Fine, but do it as fast as you can," Seto said and Luca grabbed his right arm and stuck the needle and drew out his blood. After doing so he gave Seto a bandage and continued with the ritual.

"okay now I need some from Sinna," he muttered as he shuffled over to his sleeping daughter and drew her blood, then shuffled back over to the small pot that was boiling on a plug-in single bracket stove top.

" A pinch of. What is this * smells flask* whoa! Yup that was exactly what I was thinking of, some salt. Just to let you know you're going to have to drink this, just a small cup though," Luca stated as he stirred the pot.

" It's smells putrid," Seto commented and Luca shrugged.

" It doesn't taste so bad. I've had to do a couple of times when I wanted to run around in her mother's dreams," he laughed as he remembered his late wife that died giving birth to Sinna.

" What was her mother like?" Seto asked out of curiosity.

" you'll see her soon enough. Then you can find out for yourself," Luca said leaving the CEO hanging.

" Alright, it's finally done," Luca smiled as he turned the stove top off, grabbed a large spoon, and poured some of his potion into a cup.

" you might want to drink it while it is still warm. I'll give some to my daughter really quick. You both need to drink from the same cup in order for it to work," he said as he stood up and walked over to Sinna. Once he had given the potion to her he gave Seto the rest.

" here lay down first before I give you this. It will knock you out in two point two seconds," Luca stated and Seto did as he was told and then took the potion.

" Okay warning you know. What you see cannot be unseen. You will be able to see into Sinna's memories but you will not be able to interact with her. You'll be like a ghost in her dream. She won't be able to see or hear you," Luca said as Seto slowly drifted off to sleep.

-In Sinna's memories

Seto woke up and found himself in a gloomy, rainy world. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. He was standing on a dirt road with dead grass and animal carcasses that looked to be eaten away from a disease. Seto shook his head and looked up the road. He saw a little girl with light brown hair wearing a brown cloak that was over sized for her walking towards him. As she got closer Seto was able to get a better look at the girl's face. Sinna ( age 5) was walking with a basket of herbs, food and medicine. Tripping on her cloak her basket flew out of her small fragile hands and she fell to the ground with a thud.

" Is that really Sinna as a child?" Seto asked himself as he watched young Sinna hurry to pick up her baskets contents.

" I mustn't delay. Mother is terribly sick," She scolded herself as she started to run to her shack with her basket in hand, passing Seto as if he wasn't there.

Seto followed her to her shack of a house and looked through a window that looked to be one of the very few windows in that house. Everything was in one room. You could clearly see where Sinna slept, a bedpan, fireplace, a small table with three wooden chairs, and hooks where pots, pans, and utensils hung and a large bed where a woman laid coughing and wheezing.

Sinna walked into the house and straight to the table setting her basket on the top.

" I'm home mother," She said quietly hoping that her mother wasn't sensitive to loud voices. " I got what you requested." she added and the woman gave the small child a kind smile.

" Bless you my dear daughter. Can you prepare the medicine?" she asked with a very weak voice.

" Yes ma'am," she responded and started to prepare her foster-mother's medicine.

" the priest will be coming here to help us,' her mother stated and Sinna gave her a scared look.

" Okay, I hope he can do something to help you mother," Sinna said as she walked over to her mother's sores and placed medicine on them.

" Do not fret dear. He will not harm you. He will love all children, he shall not take your right to go to heaven my dear regardless of how special you are," she said and started coughing harshly.

Seto heard horses coming and it looked to be a monk, priest, and a few solders and a land lord. He watched at the dismounted the horses and walked up to the shack and knocked on the door. He looked back in the house and saw Sinna scurry over to the door and open it for the group of men. The solders and land lord made themselves at home by eating the food and drinking what water they had left. Sinna didn't care she just wanted the woman who took care of her to get better. Sinna stood by waiting to hear results from the monk who was with the priest. The monk was kind and caring, he even sat next to her keeping her company.

" so I hear you have powers child," he asked and gave her a gentle smile. Sinna was silent and he laughed.

" come let us step outside and speak," he chuckled and he lead the child outside.

Sinna was still silent, scared of what the monk may say about her.

" Do not be frightened of me my dear child. I have heard things about you but I have a feeling that none of which is true about you. You are an extraordinary child I must say that. A normal child would not have lasted a week with such a terrible plague, but you did which is queer. How did you manage to do such a thing?" he asked and she spoke quietly.

" I don't know sir. I was told that I'm very different from everyone else. They all think that I'm a witch and refuse to speak or look at me. They also say that I'm a demon child because I have flecks of red in my eye color." and he nodded his head.

" I see and that is why you are nervous around men like us?" he questioned and she nodded her head slightly and he chuckled.

" We are here to help you, even though you are not allowed in our church we are still willing to help you with your foster-mother dear child. God does not damn no one without a reason none the less a poor child," he reassured as he patted the girl on her head before heading back inside. Sinna watched as the rickety shack door closed before she decided to sit down on the ground and started to cry. Seto looked at Sinna with a sad look and he walked towards her and sat in front of her crossed legged.

" Please don't take her away. She's all I have left. I do not want to be alone forever. Please don't take her away," Sinna prayed over and over as tears were trickling down her small cheeks.

" I have never seen her like this before, yet again she is a child," Seto said but Sinna could not hear.

There were some more foot steps coming and it was a group of children. They looked over what seemed to be right at him but they were really looking at Sinna and they started laughing before they entered the poorly fenced yard.

" hey look it's the demon kid," one of the boys in the group chuckled as he kicked dirt at Sinna.

" Leave me alone Balthazar," Sinna said weakly and he sneered.

" Oh what are you going to do, it," he chuckled and his friends threw rocks at her.

" I said leave me alone," she said louder as she stood up trying to cover her face from the pelting rocks.

Seto wanted to teach those kids a lesson but he couldn't. All he could do his stand there with five-year old Sinna as she was being attack by the older kids ( ages around eight to ten)

" Aw the poor freak is crying," he mocked and his friends. Balthazar pushed the five-year old back to the ground causing her to fall with a loud thud.

All five boys, Sinna and Seto heard a sudden movement around the house. A man came out and he looked irritated. He had long black hair, a red tunic, black pants and no shoes. His pale skin resembled Sinna's skin and blood-red eyes. Seto instantly knew who he was.

" You boys better go before you get into some major trouble," he said in a very deep and dark tone as he came walking towards Sinna whom was still sitting on the ground rubbing the dirt out of her eyes. The younger boys shivered at the looks of Luca. Seto could see why, Luca looked entirely different then the version he knew. Luca looked as if he could have been mistaken to be her older brother basically to put it short, he looks like a total badass.

" Demons must age slower than a human. Sinna is human right now. That's probably what Luca looked like when she was born," Seto thought as the boys ran away in fear of the demon.

Luca looked down at Sinna and a gentle look came across his face.

" Do not worry little one. You will be stronger than all of these humans one day. Then you really show them what to fear," he said as he gave his hand out to the small brunette. Sinna looked up at him in a timid way and hesitated on taking his hand. She soon put her hand in his big hand and he helped her up.

" Why are you being nice to me?" she asked looking up at the tall man before her and he chuckled.

" You and I are the same thing. One day you will understand what it will be like on your eighteenth birthday. Only then your true self-will be revealed. And when that time comes. I will come looking for you again," and with that he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

He whispers, " Until next time my daughter. Farewell." and with that he disappeared with a blink of an eye. Sinna stood frozen, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She shook her head thinking it was a vision but she would think otherwise later in her life. She heard harsh coughing come from in the house, coming from her sick foster-mother. She gasped in fear and she rushed into the house to find her mother dyeing.

The priest was packing up his belongings and Sinna was starting to cry.

" Mother?" she whimpered and she stood at her foster-mother's bed side. Her foster-mother was not able to speak because of the massive coughing fits. A couple gasps of breath she was able to talk.

" my dear child, take this. I don't have much time now. Thank you for being my daughter and thank you for taking care of me at such a young age. You need not to worry about me anymore. You must take care of yourself now. Learn and make mistakes, it makes you that much stronger," she whispered and started to cough again.

" mother? Please don't go," Sinna whimpered but her foster-mother could not answer. She looked back at the girl and gave her a gentle smile. Caressing the child's small pale face.

" I'm sorry my dear,' she whispered before taking her last breath. Her hand fell off Sinna's cheek but Sinna caught it and pressed it against her face. Trying ti feel what warmth was in her foster mother's hand. Her tear soaked into her lukewarm hand of her now dead mother.

" Oh you poor freak. You now have lost everyone you have ever known. Oh well I'll give you some reason to live," the fat land lord sneered and he grabbed Sinna by the back of the head and dragged her out.

" Burn to house to the ground. This devil child won't be needing it anymore," he said and threw Sinna like a rag doll to the ground in front of the guards.

" It's a good thing that the priest and monk aren't here to take you away," he laughed. Deep inside her she wished the monk was here to save her from this pig.

The guards grabbed her by the arm, their armor pinching and cutting into her sensitive skin. They put shackles on her small wrists and hoisted her up on to a saddle. A guard about the age of twenty-one mounted the horse and had her sitting on his lap. The Land lord laughed as Sinna's house burned to charcoal. The fat man got into his carriage and they were off. Galloping away from the burning shack, leaving Seto in the dust to watch her house burn down. Sinna was looking back at the house crying. Her tears trickled down her face and let the wind carry them away. Seto looked back at the horses and saw Sinna's small face looking back. He to soon felt a tear trickle down his face. He brought a hand up to his face to catch the tear.

" Am I actually crying? I never thought Sinna had to go though this at a young age. Know I see why she doesn't like talking about the past," he muttered and he looked back at the burning house.

Soon he was taken to when Sinna was Fifteen. It was dark and rainy, but he found It funny that he wasn't getting wet. He looked down into a trench and saw a girl being whiped.

" Get off the ground slave!" he bellowed and continued whipping her until his attention was taken by another fallen slave. Seto was astonished to see how much blood was on the kid's back. He climbed down to take a closer look to see who it was. It was of course Sinna. His eyes grew large and watched as she struggled to get up.

" I want them all dead. They all deserve to die," she cursed as she stood back up with what load she had in her baskets. Seto was starting to get a bit scared of the fifteen year old but he just stood there and followed her every where she went.

Later that night as it was pouring outside he found himself in a cabin that housed many slaves, but most of them were elderly. Sinna slept on the cold damp ground every night with a very thin blanket. Even though it was icy cold outside. All the other slaves were shivering under their blankets except for Sinna. Her natural body heat radiated from her keeping her warm on the ground. A small fire was burning and an older slave woman was cooking a very watery soup. With a sigh Sinna sat up, her loose shirt that was blood stained revealed her slender shoulder.

" Annette would you like some help?" she asked and Seto was able to get a good look at Sinna. Her eyes were noticeably red but yet she still had some flecks of her blue eyes left.

" oh no dear, you need rest after that lashing. By the way let me take a look at it," she said and she made Sinna sit on her bed. Sinna pulled up her shirt to show the lashing that were almost healed.

" My my, your healing abilities are fascinating. Even the lashing from last week are unnoticeable," she pointed out and Sinna pulled her shirt on again.

" You are one of a kind my dear child. You are very strong for someone like yourself," she smiled and Sinna sighed.

" Yes I am but it also can be a curse. I was told that once I turn eighteen I'm going to change forever," She pointed out and the woman didn't understand.

" It's weird actually. The man who told me said that we were alike in many ways. I don't know what he meant then but now I am making scenes of it. But I think deep down that I will bring judgment for all who looked down on me, and bring peace to those who had faith in me. I will free everyone from this wretched mine and slay the guards including his royal fat ass of a land lord," she sneered as an evil grin crept its way on to her face.

" I hope I will be alive to see that," Annette chuckled and she pour Sinna a bowl of soup.

" But for know eat and regain your strength," she said and handed the Dark brown ( almost black) haired girl and then passed out to the rest of the slaves who were starved for the day. Sinna gladly took her soup and sat in her little corner where her straw like bed was located. After taking a few bites of her soup the door was opened with a slam and in came four guards in gleaming armor.

" Where the devil's child?!" the tall guard asked and immediately looked over in Sinna's corner. The guard sent his lackies to grab her. They grabbed her by the arms roughly and all Seto could do was watch in shock. The lord would like a little word with you devil child," he hissed as he slapped her hard for no reason. Seto followed as She was dragged out into the ran and pushed into the mud.

" Get up!" the head guard hissed as he picked Sinna up by the hair and drug her to the land lord's manor.

The guard threw her in a cell with a few different women in nicer servant cloths.

" Get this wretched girl cleaned up and bring her to the lord," he ordered and they all nodded and the guards left to attend other business.

" oh dear what did they do to you?' they all wondered as they scrubbed Sinna's back with cold water.

" is she not the devil's child?" one asked in a hushed tone.

They all finished cleaning the fifteen year old and they brought her to the land lord in cloths that revealed more than normal. Seto was disgusted by the large fat man who was sitting at a table stuffing his face, Sinna was thinking the same thing.

The fat lord finished his meal before wiping his sloppy mouth. He stood up and waddled over to Sinna who was avoiding eye contact with the pig.

"now then. I have heard about you before Devil Child. And I must say I shall not have you cause such things in my mine. You shall be punished for what gold you have wasted," he said and he grabbed Sinna by the hair and dragged her to his sleeping chambers. He threw her on his bed causing her to lose her necklace that her foster mother gave her. Panicking, she turned to grab it but it was a big mistake. The land lord grabbed her by the hair and ripped the back of her cloak off and a heavy weight on her back and something being stuck in her. Scared, she did not know what to do. She could not escape from the large fat man on top of her and his big hands holding her down. Watching in horror how Sinna was being raped and molested. He actually wanted to kill the fat man himself and help Sinna. The whole time this was happening Sinna was crying and screaming in pain and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Seto was taken away from the scene still appalled by what he saw.

" She really did go through hell at a young age," he said and he stopped three years later. This time it wasn't as bad as before but still a bit uncomfortable. He said the fat lord kneeling in front of Sinna and was kissing her feet and rubbing his hand against her smooth pale skin. Seto blushed as he saw Sinna in an elegant robe that revealed her shoulders widely and most of her breast ( just covering the nipples).

" You have matured my dear, you are the fairest woman in this whole damn Kingdom" he purred and her eyes glowed red. Seto then realized that she was finally eighteen.

" Damn I didn't think that Sinna could look so sexy and seductive," Seto said to himself before slapping his face to get the thoughts out but they would not leave.

" I can see why that Shinigami is nuts for her," he said as he caught himself gawking at her like a cartoon wolf in the old looney toons ( Raven6921: lol). But soon things changed dramatically for Seto.

" As the mater of fact I have my lord," she said and grinned evilly and her eyes glowing a darker yet brighter red. Not knowing what she meant by her icy words, she used her foot and made him look at her.

"and tonight is the night you get what you have coming to you," she said. Thinking that he was going to get seduced by his toy, boy was he ever wrong. He stood up and was ready to get on top of her but Sinna was quicker than him. She grabbed him by the throat ( claws forming ).

She dug her sharp claws in his fat throat and ripped his head off. Liters of blood poured out of the land lord's headless body and fell to the ground with a sickening thud and blood continuing to spewed out from his body. Her hand cover in his blood and his lifeless head in her hand she was grinning wickedly.

" Finally, I can now get what I have coming for me! This is what I have waited for thirteen year!" She bellowed with a wild cackle ( imagine Light yagmi's laugh in the last episode of deathnote you'll know what I mean). The door busted down as the guard came in petrified by what they saw.

" Now everyone shall be punished," she whispered in a murdering tone and flash stepped to the guards and one by one their blood littered the halls. She turned her head almost like she was possessed by something, with smile that brought Seto into a terrifying shiver. He was actually scared of Sinna and how she acted. Half of it was that he couldn't believe this was the same proper, and mysterious Sinna he knew, the other half was just plain fear.

Leaving no one but the servants alive she ran out of the cursed building to the mines to finish her wish. She killed every last guard that abused their powers and killed many slaves with their whippings.

" You are all free! No one shall make you slaves ever again! Run away to your families, Your free! Go! Run and Never return!" Sinna called out as she held the head guard's head in her hand as it continued dripping blood at her side. All the servants cheered and they ran away thanking Sinna as they ran. Sinna stayed and waited for more guards to show up or what was left of the guards. It didn't take long for the church to hear about this.

" We should have destroyed that monster when we had the chance. We should have killed her when she was brought into this world," the head of the church said and they sent out warrant to caught her and bring her or just kill her and save them the duty of killing her. They even put a reward for whoever brought her head to them.

-Seto awakens quickly

"Man you looked like you were having a bad dream there Kaiba. But good to know that your alive," Luca chuckled.

" I. How long was I out?" Seto panted and Luka looked at the clock.

" About five hours," he stated and Seto ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

" Man, she did go through hell. Now I am most mentally scarred for life," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

" That bad huh?" Luca smirked and Seto nodded his head.

" Yeah and I'm the one who had to bring her to our world for training. Here drink this. Let's just say our demon king favored her over the other demon soldiers. She was his main right hand girl ( laughs) it's amazing he took in a screw up's daughter," he chuckled " It's to bad she is following in my foot steps." he shook his head and Seto gave him a confused look.

" You will learn later. But for now let's get you calmed down," Luca said as he helped Seto off the bed and led him out the bedroom door. Seto looked back at Sinna who was still dreaming and looking peaceful.

" I'm sorry Sinna," he whispered before shutting the door and followed Luca to the kitchen.


End file.
